


because you took me down, but you didn't finish me off

by sleepy_sadist (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit, Angst, Badboyhalo O_o face, Brothers, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Descent into Madness, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Mentioned Jschlatt, Mentioned Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No beta we die like Tommy’s trust for tubbo, One Shot, Short, Sibling Relationship, Tommy has parallels to Wilbur, Unedited we die like Tommy and tubbo’s friendship, Villain Tommyinnit, sorry - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sleepy_sadist
Summary: You left me out of your sight for one secondAnd look what happens, nightmare time-Not Your Seed, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals-Tommy is exiled, and he makes a choice.Your biggest mistake, President Tubbo? Keeping me alive.Or: History doesn’t repeat itself, but it often rhymes.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 441





	because you took me down, but you didn't finish me off

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to World Burn and Not Your Seed, so if you want to get the vibe of this fic more there you go!

Tommy ran.   
  


He ran and ran and ran.

  
He shivered from the cold biting at his skin and the various cuts and scratches littered around on his body.  
  


But, it might as well have been nothing to him.   
  


_This is what he gets for helping_ , he supposed.

He stares down at the green handkerchief balled up in his hand.

He couldn’t stop thinking.

They really exiled him, and didn’t seem to care in the slightest! He has _always_ put L’manberg above everything! Always, always, always! And now _he’s_ the selfish one! _What a joke_! He snorts.

  
  
The grass and short layer of snow sloshed under his shoes. He knows that nobody is chasing him by now, but he keeps running. He doesn’t care. But he keeps running. He wants to scream, wants to laugh, wants to cry.

Tommy suddenly slows, feeling the increasingly taller snow crunch under his feet.   
  


His fingernails dig into his palm through the forest green fabric, Tubbo’s color. He had given Tubbo a matching red one.

He belatedly wonders if Tubbo kept his.

Tubbo had actually, _actually_ exiled him! Startled laughter bubbled up out of his throat, and Tommy found himself laughing harder. _Nobody’s on our side, Tommy. Tubbo? Tubbo doesn’t care about you!_ He remembers exactly what Wilbur told him, and he found that he agreed. _  
  
_

_Of course, of course, of course! Tubbo was practically the next Schlatt! He just needed the horns and the fucking goat ears the bastard had._

He laughed louder. What a fucking joke!

A thought came to him out of nowhere. Wilbur wouldn’t have done this. Wilbur wouldn’t have made him the only person to get exiled from L’manberg _twice_!

Wilbur really was right.

He was right, of course!  
  


Of course he was, Wilbur was always right.

Tommy laughed again, and made a choice. 

He was going to finish what Wilbur started.   
  
  
If he saw himself like this a month or two ago, agreeing with Wilbur? He’s have thought he was insane.

_Am I crazy?_ He wondered.   
  


He laughed again, realizing the absurdity of his situation. He laughed, and laughed. _Maybe I’ve always been._

He looked up to see smoke rising in the distance, a telltale sign of a village.

Tommy takes one last look at the green cloth in his hand.   
  


He grinds it into the snow with his heel.

A crooked grin splits his face. _Your biggest mistake,_ President Tubbo? _Keeping me alive._

* * *

Tommy runs to the village, alone with his own thoughts for ages.

The village seems relatively unpopulated, and he bangs his fist on the door of the closest house he sees. He really doesn’t care for the villagers. Worst come to worst, he can kill the homeowner and take the house, or he can just build his own, but he feels like shit. All of the running was starting to catch up to him, and he was starting to really feel every scrape, scratch and bruise.

He grumbles when nobody answers the door, and bangs on it again, loud as he can. He waits a moment, and yet still no answer. 

He knocks again, hard as he can, fed up with what ever stupid villager lives inside.

He’s debating whether to leave or to break down the door when it opens. He’s about to start spitting profanities and threats at the asshole, but then he actually looks at who answered the door.

Long, pink hair, free from any tie, a red cloak, this one lined with fur and suited for cold climates. Especially warm in order to shield a Piglin hybrid, a mob that originates from the nether, and is weak to cold.

”Techno?” He asks, dumbfounded, as if it could possibly be anyone else.

Techno stares at him blankly, calmly, calculating. Tommy bites his lip, ready to explain the whole story of why he’s here, but before he can open his mouth, Techno speaks.

”It’s just like I said.” Techno observes, and Tommy is going to reply when Techno cuts him off again.

”You’ve been exiled, haven’t you?” And for a moment, Tommy wonders if Techno is going to shut the door in his face, lock him out, and he’s about explain his newfound goal to destroy L’manberg, once and for all, but instead, Techno looks at the shape he’s in, looks at his face, and steps to the side, gesturing for him to enter.

Tommy tilts his head, as if to ask, _how_? Or perhaps: _why_?   
  


And Technoblade just smiles at him, a nearly imperceptible quirk of the lips.

“Welcome, Theseus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue why i wrote this when i have not been able to write at all for this past week or so  
> i hope it’s alright tho idk  
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!! :)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
